Hope
by Golden-Darkness
Summary: Zuko knows where his mother is, and he's asked Katara to help him find her. But soon Zuko realizes that there are more obstacles than rebels. He realizes that the war might not be over at all.
1. Chapter 1 A flame of Hope

**Chapter 1**

Zuko had never thought it would be possible. He had been so sure, that he would never see his mother again. He had been so sure that she was dead. It had been out of the question. He hadn't seen his mother for nearly six years.

Zuko's father had given Zuko the general direction of where his mother had been sent, but by now, Zuko knew that she could be anywhere.

But now that there was a glimmer of hope, Zuko had to know. He had to find his mother. He expressed his concerns to his uncle the same night his father had revealed his mother banishment location.

"I know where my mother is" Zuko said. "And I'm going to find her." Zuko stood in his uncle's office, facing the window. He leaned against the stone pillar that sat to the right of the window.

At Zuko's statement, Iroh widened his eyes slightly. "But who would rule the Fire Nation?"

"You," Zuko said plainly. As Iroh began to shake his head, Zuko's eyes became pleading. "Please Uncle! I need you to watch over the Fire Nation while I'm gone. I'd be back in less than a month.'

Iroh considered it. He sighed and sat down in his chair. "You would need help with such a difficult mission. You may not be able to find her without help."

"I'll ask Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Toph." Zuko said. "They'd gladly come"

Again, Iroh shook his head. "If you traveled on Appa, you would draw too much attention to yourself. I would advise you to ask only one person to help you."

Zuko thought. _Mai?_No, he couldn't bring her. She wasn't a bender, and Zuko knew that would be important.

"Who do you trust the most out of your group?" Iroh waited. Helping Zuko think he said "Who have you traveled alone with before? Someone who could heal an injured friend? Think of someone who has already, and could yet again save your life?"

Zuko knew that Iroh was talking about Katara. Would it be fair for Zuko to ask Katara to leave her family and friends, to help him? Katara would agree to help Zuko in a heart beat.

"You're talking about Katara, aren't you?"

Iroh smiled mischievously, and raised an eyebrow. "What gave you that idea?"

* * *

Katara sat in her bedroom, on the bay window overlooking the palace courtyard. The sun was setting, filling her room with a soft orange glow. She smiled as a soft breeze entered through the open window, filling the room with a soft coolness.

Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph had been staying with Zuko for the past few weeks. They all enjoyed living in the palace, sleeping in, attending royal dinners, and having servants help with whatever they needed.

Katara smiled as Aang ran into the courtyard. She felt a pang of guilt as Aang looked up at her and smiled. Three days before, Katara had ended her relationship with Aang, telling him that she needed to see other people before she made any commitments.

Aang had cried for a few minutes, comforted by Katara's warm embrace. She had told him that she would always love him, but she wasn't sure if she loved him more than just friends.

Aang was not upset with Katara. He understood perfectly what she had meant. Katara had noticed that Toph and Aang had been spending more time together. She couldn't help but wonder if there were any developing feelings or relationships.

Katara watched Aang practicing his bending for several minutes before she was snapped out of her trance by a knock on the door. Katara walked across the smooth marble floor, and opened the doors, revealing Zuko.

"Can I talk to you?" Zuko asked.

Katara raised an eyebrow before saying, "Come in." She followed Zuko to the window, where he stood, looking into the courtyard.

Zuko turned to face Katara. He opened his mouth and closed it again, hesitating. Finally he said, "I know where my mother is." Katara just stood there mouth agape. "I want you to help me find her."

"How did you—When did you—" Katara began, but Zuko cut her off.

"I asked my father where she was. It took some bribes, but I finally got the information." Zuko paused before saying, "You know what I'm going through more than anyone else does… You lost your mother."

"I know…" Katara reached up and touched the blue pendant hanging around her neck.

Zuko hesitated. "I know it seems rather selfish of me... to ask you to leave you friends and family for a matter of weeks... or months... Its selfish of me to leave my duties behind, and go on my own personal mission..." His voice trailed off, and he stared at the ground.

"Selfish?" Katara asked. "Zuko, you are anything _but_selfish. If I knew that my mother was alive... I would search the ends of the earth, doing everything in my power. I would give anything... just to... be able to..." Katara stopped speaking, and her eyes filled with tears. She heald her mothers felt her mothers necklace gently. Zuko stepped towards her, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I want to help you."

"Thank you," Zuko said smiling at Katara. "My uncle agreed to watch over the fire nation while I'm gone. I want to leave as soon as possible. When do you think you'll be ready to leave?"

"I'll be ready tomorrow morning," Katara said.

"Thank you so much Katara…" Zuko smiled weakly at her. Zuko's eyes began to water. He was so happy that his mother might be alive.

Zuko wiped his eyes quickly, hoping Katara hadn't noticed. "Don't worry," Katara said placing a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "We're going to find her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara sat at the bay window on the far side of her room, looking out at the rising sun. She sighed, as she felt the sun's warm rays sinking onto her skin, filling her entire body with warmth. Smiling, she stood up and wandered over to the large trunk sitting at the edge of her bed.

She reached inside, and pulled out her bag. The night before, Katara had packed all of the things that she felt she would need on her long journey with Zuko. In her bag, she had an extra pair of traditional water tribe clothes, and a dark black tunic which she could wear over it. She had her warm parka, and an extra pair of shoes. She also had a dark ebony comb, and a circular mirror encased in a circle of maple wood, placed in her bag was.

Katara pulled her empty water pouch out of the wooden trunk, and tied it securely to her waist. She scanned the room with her eyes, trying to be certain that she had everything that she would need.

"Katara," said a muffled voice of her brother, from outside her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Katara approached the door and opened it. Sokka stood there, looking at her for a moment. "Zuko said you're going with him on an important mission to find his mother." Sokka hesitated. "Are you guys leaving today?"

Katara nodded.

"I promised dad that I'd protect you…" Sokka paused. Katara gave her brother a weak smile. She stepped foreword and embraced her brother. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," Katara said smiling. "You don't need to worry."

* * *

"I need you to promise me something," Sokka said to Zuko later that day.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I promised my dad that I would protect Katara," Sokka said. "I know that Katara is a strong bender, and capable of protecting herself, but… She's my little sister. Please… make sure that Katara is safe. Don't let her get hurt…"

"Sokka," Zuko said, "I'll protect her. I won't let _anything_ happen to her."

* * *

The sun was setting as Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Suki bid farewell to Zuko and Katara. Zuko sat atop the ostrich-horse he had purchased, and stared into the eyes of his friends.

"We'll be back soon." Zuko said. He reached down, and took Katara's hand. He hoisted her up, to sit in front of him on the ostrich-horse. Katara was slightly surprised. She had thought that she would be sitting behind Zuko.

They gave everyone one last wave.

Katara smiled warmly at Aang. She would always love him like a brother… like a best friend. Katara had told him that the day they had broke up.

Nobody noticed in the dimming light, that Aang and Toph were holding hands…


End file.
